Back to Nickelodeon
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Mike can't concentrate for Cartoon Cartoon Fridays tonight because she finds herself thinking of Nickelodeon again, when she hears that Mina and the Count are leaving to look for life as Nicktoons instead of Cartoon Cartoons, Mike decides to get on the next boat and accidentally brings along Cindy and Lu.
1. Friday Night Rehearsal

It was a week to be spent rehearsing for Cartoon Cartoon Fridays and it was now Friday morning, plus there was no school today. Mike was in her dressing room, going over her script of lines, but she found herself not being able to focus. She was too busy thinking of something else... Someone else in fact... There was a knock to her room door.

"It's open!" Mike called.

Cindy walked into the room. "Hi, Mike... You ready to go on tonight?"

"Hey, Cindy," Mike smiled to her. "Yes, I am."

"Good..." Cindy smiled, she wasn't an official Cartoon Cartoon, but more of an apprentice and helper as she wanted to be a producer or a writer for TV when she grew up. "Wanna go over your lines?" she took out a spare copy of the script, she would reenact as everyone else and Mike would recite her lines on cue.

"Huh, oh, yeah, sure..." Mike replied calmly as she seemed to have her mind elsewhere.

"Something the matter, Mike?"

"You're too young to understand..." Mike looked a little distant.

"You can tell me anything," Cindy opened a mini fridge that was in Mike's dressing room and took out Mike's favorite cola, wondering if it would perk her up. "Thirsty?"

"Sure, thank you." Mike smiled.

Cindy smiled, giving Mike the soda. "So what's on your mind?"

Mike half-smiled to her as she took a drink. "Well... Can ya keep a secret?"

"I have a diary that's kept in a secret place in my house..." Cindy answered, allowing Mike to tell the secret. "I promise, I won't tell anyone... Fire away."

"I went to Nickelodeon by accident."

"But Weasel told me-"

Mike covered her mouth, shushing her. "It was an accident... I know... I told Dee Dee about it and she hasn't told anyone else yet..."

"Sorry, Mike..." Cindy said once she could talk again. She then wondered why Mike would miss Nickelodeon if she belonged to Cartoon Network. "Did something happen over there...?"

"Yes, it did."

"Like what?"

"Well... I was filming a promo with Lu and Og... You know the 'Screwy, Isn't It?' bumpers on Cartoon Network, right?" Mike looked back at her.

"Uh-huh," Cindy smiled. "Dexter has a wrench in his..."

"Right... Anyway, while filming that, a bunch of sharks came up and I sacrificed myself to save Lu and Og, but then I fell in the water and I woke up in the Nicktoons Summer Beach House... Everyone told me about the boy who saved me... They wouldn't tell me who it was, but then I found out before I came back..." Mike explained, remembering every detail. "It was Otto Rocket... I mean, I like Eddy, but then Otto comes into my life and I-I don't know what to do..."

"Hmm..." Cindy was a little unsure herself, she was a little too young to get this situation. "I'm not sure myself what you should do, Mike, but I'll try to help you."

"Really?" Mike was grateful. "Thank you, Cindy!"

Cindy smiled back as she held the script. "Let's go over these real quick... I don't want you to get in trouble with the kids at home..."

Mike smiled as she took out her script, now able to focus.

* * *

 _ **After rehearsal...**_

"You're gonna be great out there, Mike," Cindy smiled once they finished. "So... What do you wanna do now?"

"Have you ever met the What a Cartoon characters?" Mike asked.

"No, I haven't."

"Come on, I want you to meet them," Mike led the way then. "They're pretty cool... Well, some of them. Did you know I was part of WAC before my show became a series?"

"You were, really?" Cindy asked, following Mike.

Lu cracked her dressing room door open, seeing Mike go off with the new kid. "What's Mike doing with that kid?" she then opened the door all the way in slight anger and jealousy. "Hey, Mike, what're you doing with that kid!? I thought _we_ were friends!"

"Chill, Princess," Mike glanced at her. "I'm gonna take Cindy to see the What a Cartoon gang, you came come with if you want to."

Lu snorted, folding her arms, then came to see Cindy. "Okay, three rules. Rule #1: Princesses don't sweat. Rule #2: Don't talk to the princess without permission. And Rule #3: Bow down to me! Understand?"

Cindy blinked, not replying.

"Hey, answer me!" Lu hissed to her.

"You told her not to talk without permission." Mike smirked.

Lu growled. "OKAY! You can talk now!"

"Yes, 'Princess'." Cindy replied respectively, thinking Lu was a real princess.

"See, Mike?" Lu smirked back. "This is how the subjects should treat me!"

Mike rolled her eyes, but continued to show Cindy the What a Cartoon crowd. There was Sledgehammer O'Possum, Kaitlin with her brother Maxwell, Pfish and Chip, George and Junior, Hard-Luck Duck, Yuckie Duck, The Fat Cats, Yoink of the Yukon, Snoot, and a purple nameless cat with a mouse friend named Nancy and a horse who went by the name 'George Lieberman'. Cindy happily met them all.

* * *

"Hey, guys," Mike smiled at the fallen future Cartoon Cartoon stars, but were still on good terms thanks to Mike, Dexter, Dee Dee, Johnny, Cow and Chicken. "Hey... Where's Mina and the Count?"

"Probably gettin' lunch before they go on the next boat to Nickelodeon," Sledgehammer replied. "They gave up on Cartoon Network and decided to move down over there."

"There's a boat going to Nickelodeon?" Mike sounded suddenly interested, maybe she could sneak aboard to meet the Nicktoons again, especially Otto Rocket.

Yoink tackled Mike. "Hello, Mike, I missed ya!"

"What kind of animal is that?" Cindy wondered out loud.

"Nobody knows..." Lu whispered to her.

Mike laughed as she got Yoink off. "Heeey... Where'd ya come from, huh?"

"Oh, boy, George, there's a new person!" Junior laughed in celebration, accidentally knocking his friend down. "Uh, George, where did ya go?" he then saw George on the ground. "Huh? George, why are ya lyin' on the ground?"

George popped his head out from the floor, looking cross at the dumber, larger, sidekick of his.

"Hey, you're George and Junior!" Cindy pointed to them. "My daddy taught me about your shorts in the 1940's by Tex Avery!" she laughed, then sighed a bit, settling down. "Ah... I love Tex Avery..."

"Who's he?" Lu asked Mike.

"A famous cartoonist from the old days back when Tom and Jerry was still new," Mike explained as she got Yoink off from her. "Umm... Guys, abotu that boat to Nickelodeon? When does it come back?"

"Should be 5:30, why?" the cute little duckling named Hard Luck asked.

"Oh... Just curious..." Mike chuckled sheepishly.

Lu gave her a look, she sensed something fishy about Mike right now.

"So, where's the rest of you guys?" Mike asked. "Like that pizza guy?"

"He's still in the asylum." Yuckie replied.

"STILL!?" Mike was shocked. "Then where's Tumbleweed Tex?"

"He's visitin' his granddaughter, Jade Summers." George answered.

"I didn't know Tumbleweed Tex had a granddaughter, who'd think it'd be Jade?" Mike was a little shocked to hear that.

"There's lots of things we don't know, kid." George pointed out.

Cindy walked off, then accidentally knocked down Eddy as he was counting his dollars. "Ohmigosh, I'm so sorry!"

* * *

Eddy growled at Cindy, but remembered his manners and aplogozied, but grinned once he saw Mike. He put his money in his pocket and walked up to his girlfriend. "Hey, Mike..." he put an arm around her. "How's about you and me catch a showing at the Cartoon Theater?" he took out a wad of cash. "I'll pay."

"Huh?" Mike looked back at him like she hadn't seen him. "Oh... Hey, Eddy... You goin' somewhere?"

Eddy glanced at her. "Mike, what happened to ya? I thought we were boyfriend and girlfriend now."

"I guess he doesn't know about Otto Rocket..." Cindy said to herself, shuffling her feet iwth her hands in her pockets.

"Sorry, Eddy, I got a lot on my mind right now," Mike said before turning back to the WAC characters. "I'll catch you guys later." she said before walking off alone with her thoughts.

"What was that?" Eddy glanced to Cindy, then turned to the What a Cartoon characters. "Did I do something wrong."

The others shrugged.

"Mike, where are you going?" Cindy followed her as they went to an empty set for Dexter's Laboratory.

"Don't tell anybody," Mike said quietly and sharply. "I'm going to the boat to Nickelodeon... I have to see Otto again..."

"But, Mike-"

"I must go... Take care of yourself..."

Mike walked off then.

Lu came out from behind one of the test tube racks. "So Mike's tryin' to run away without me, eh? Well, I just might have to show her! You're not leaving without me, Mike, not by a long shot!"

* * *

"Oh, no, I have to tell someone," Cindy felt distressed. "But, if I do... Mike will never talk to me again."

"Did you say Mike left to go to Nickelodeon?" a voice asked.

Cindy turned around to see one of her new best friends. "Hey, Kaitlin..." she greeted softly. "Um... No... I said something about pickles..."

"Ooh, pickles, wise decision, little lady, wise decision..." the Mayor of Townsville chuckled as he walked by, smiling to Cindy before going to his own dressing room.

"Uhh... I gotta go, Kaitlin..." Cindy said quickly, then zipped off.

Kaitlin sighed once Cindy was gone. "That girl..." she then walked off to help herself to some complementary snacks.

"Hey, Kaitlin, that little girl say somethin'?" Yoink asked.

"It's just that Mike left to go to Nickelodeon." Kaitlin informed of what she knew.


	2. Where's Mike?

It was about time for the boat to leave. Mina Harper and Vlad the Count boarded to the boat in hopes of a life as Nicktoons. When they docked onto the boat, Mike snuck from the shadows and she started to climb up the walkway onto the boat.

"Mike, wait!" Cindy ran to the city girl alone.

"Cindy, what're you doing here?" Mike whispered sharply to her.

"You can't leave!"

"I'm coming back though..."

Lu came out from behind a barrel on the boat. "THERE YOU ARE!"

"LU!" Mike and Cindy called in shock.

"What are you doing here!?" Mike snapped.

"I heard you were gonna leave without me, Mike," Lu grabbed the tomboy's wrist. "Cindy, get out of here, Mike is MY friend, not yours!"

"Lu, you need to get more friends," Mike rolled her eyes, true Lu wasn't a pain like in their show, but Lu had been clingy lately ever since Mike had a brief friendship with Hermione Cuzzlewitz. "And you can't tell anybody about this!" she then looked to Cindy. "You guys gotta get outta here before we cast off!"

"Cast-Off?" a sailor asked, then grabbed the rope that was attached to the Cartoon Network dock. "Cast-Off!" he called, releasing the rope.

"No, not cast-off, let us go!" Cindy cried.

It was too late, the rope was detached and it looked like the three of them were going to Nickelodeon together.

"Great... Just great..." Mike glared at Lu.

"Oops..." Lu giggled sheepishly. "Sorry... I'm surprised you didn't bring your fans like Katie and Matthew or whatever their names are."

"I'm here on official business," Mike said, glaring at the 'princess'. "And their names are Kaitlin and Maxwell. When we get back to Cartoon Network, you are dead meat!"

Lu gulped slightly.

Cindy looked very sick to her stomach, her face turning green and sweating instantly. "I don't feel so good..." she gulped as she tried to keep herself from throwing up.

Lu's eyes widened. "Uh-oh..."

"What's wrong?" Mike looked at her.

"It's Friday, remember?" Lu bit her fist a little anxiously. "What's gonna happen at 7:00 tonight when people tune into watch Cartoon Network?"

"Oh, crap," Mike moaned. "We have to hope they don't notice."

* * *

 _ **At Cartoon Network...**_

Og was just being told where Mike was headed. "She's where...?"

"She went to Nickelodeon with Cindy and Lu." Kaitlin answered.

"Whaaat!?" Og nearly exclaimed. "What are we going to do now?"

Kaitlin shrugged. "Tell Weasel?"

"No way, he'll be furious!" Og was in a panic, the reason why Cartoon Network was forbidden and Nickelodeon vice versa was because of Weasel's argument with Norbert the beaver from the hit Nicktoon: The Angry Beavers. "What're we gonna do? I can't do the show by myself... Plus Cindy's out there, her parents might yell at us!"

"Okay, native boy, tell you what, me and my brother will get her." Kaitlin offered.

"We will." Maxwell agreed with a nod.

"We better hurry without Weasel knowing..." Og told the siblings. "Which one of you is good with technology?"

"I have a ToonTube channel," Maxwell gave a smile. "I mostly play video games on it like the Crazy Game Playing Dork, but I can help you make a boat."

"Great," Og then looked to the girl. "What can you do, Kaitlin?"

"Nothing." Maxwell whispered.

"Be quiet, twerp!" Kaitlin snapped at her brother.

Og sighed as the two had one of their infamous fights. "This might take a while..." he muttered.

"Og, can I help?" Eddy came to the native boy's side.

"You?" Og looked at Eddy.

"Please..." Eddy begged. "I'm really worried about Mike..."

Og sighed, he knew how much Eddy loved the tomboy, he then nodded in acceptance. "Okay, Eddy, you can help... I'm not sure what you could do, but we'll get Mike back together."

"Right." Eddy nodded, it was agreed upon then.

"As I was saying before, I'm a good tracker, I can track stuff in merely 25 seconds." Kaitlin huffed.

"Shouldn't we bring us an animal like Courage, or that possum, or maybe that Yoink person?" Eddy suggested with a shrug.

"We'll discuss it..." Og gave a nod.


	3. It's a Nicktoon World After All

The boat honked as it was getting closer and closer to the orange splodge logo of Nickelodeon.

Mike hummed as she held Cindy's hair back and rested her hand on her cheek with the other. "We're getting there..."

Cindy groaned as she held herself over the view bar, getting severally seasick.

"Ugh, I hate this place already," Lu whined. "I bet there's nothing good about this stupid channel! I mean, they slime people on their award shows! Why couldn't we go somewhere glamorous like Disney Channel!?"

Suddenly the boat hit a rock in the ocean as it docked and Lu accidentally fell out, spinning on the stairwell, rolling down the steps and accidentally ended up on top of a Mexican-American boy with light brown skin, curly black hair, with a black jacket, with yellow stripes and a red star, with an orange and yellow striped shirt, a belt and buckle, blue jeans, and brown shoes.

"Hey, watch it!" Lu hissed.

"Sorry..." the boy said, he didn't have too much of a Hispanic accident, but he got up and took Lu's hands. "Hey, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, no thanks to-" Lu glared at him, but her eyes went wide as she looked at him, staring into his copper brown eyes. Everything seemed to stop around her. "You..."

"You had a nasty fall there," the boy said to her. "Sorry to run into you like that... Um... Welcome to Nickelodeon..." he said before going off to leave Lu alone.

"Who was that...?" Lu murmured.

Mike took Cindy's hand, helping her off the dock once Mina and Vlad came off to meet their new fellow Nicktoons. "You gonna be okay, Cindy?"

"I..." Cindy gulped, looking like her old healthy self again. "Think so... Mike..."

"You ever get the feeling someone will follow us here?" Mike asked, a little cautious.

"I really don't feel too good..." Cindy wobbled, cupping her mouth, looking sick again, but not as much.

"Man, you're trashed, here, have my soda." Mike handed it to her.

Cindy popped the top open, then sipped down the fizzy and bubbly goodness to soothe her stomach. "So where do you think that Otto kid is?"

"I have no idea, but before I do that, I would like to see some old friends of mine."

Cindy cleared her throat, trying to relax herself.

"Come on, Cindy and Lu, we're going." Mike said.

Lu seemed to be lost in a daydream since she accidentally bumped into that stranger, she wasn't sure if she would ever see him again anyway. Who could tell?

* * *

 _ **Back over at Cartoon Network...**_

"So, Maxwell, how long until the boat will be done?" Og asked.

Maxwell carefully used the hammer he found, then stopped to talk with Og. "About 15 minutes, Og," he replied, wiping his forehead. "Phew! I need a drink..."

Eddy was coming with a very heavy book bag.

"What did you bring?" Kaitlin scoffed to him. "Your whole house?"

"Oh, haha, very funny," Eddy rolled his eyes sarcastically. "I brought these guys." he then dumped his book bag to reveal Courage, Sledgehammer, and Yoink.

Sledgehammer got in Eddy's face, rather peeved with him. "Hey, pal, watch it with the stuffin', got it?"

"We can't cause a lot of attention of sneaking aboard to Nickelodeon, guys!" Og said to the What a Cartoon! stars, he was very alert and worried of getting in trouble with Weasel.

Courage whimpered.

Kaitlin pet him. "It's okay, we're gonna get her back... You miss her, don't you?"

"Mm-hmm..." Courage nodded.

"Oh, I hope we get her back, eh?" Yoink pouted.

Courage was still nervous, but he was determined to get Mike back with their help, hopefully in time for Cartoon Cartoon Fridays.

Maxwell finished hammering the boat and he went over some blueprints with his sister. "Nickelodeon's very far from here... How long do you think it'll take us to get there with our boat?"

"I think about... 35 to 40 minutes." Kaitlin calculated.

"Hopefully that'll be enough time..." Og sighed. "I just hope Mike's alright over there..."

"Me too, buddy..." Eddy added.


	4. Fun and Games

_**Back in Nickelodeon...**_

Mike was walking down the streets with Lu and Cindy, Nickelodeon County wasn't as big as Cartoon Network City or Disney Channel Ville.

"As long as you guys are with me, we shouldn't get in trouble, Weasel doesn't know this, but I'm an honorary guest to Nickelodeon, especially the summer beach house." Mike told the stowaway girls.

"I've heard about Helga Pataki..." Cindy sounded shaky. "What if she wants to beat me up?"

"Don't worry, she's not gonna do anything, as long as you don't say anything rude to her," Mike soothed. She then heard something from her backpack then she opened her backpack to reveal Hard Luck Duck. "Hard Luck, what are YOU doing here?"

"I never been to Nickelodeon before, besides, I don't want you to leave Cartoon Network." Hard Luck replied softly.

"I'm not leaving..." Mike said to the cute duckling. "I promise, I'm coming back."

"Then why are you here?" Hard Luck asked.

"I'm visiting somebody, I promise... Just don't tell anybody back at Cartoon Network, okay?"

"Okay, Mike..." Hard Luck smiled. "I was hoping you weren't leaving..."

"I think _he_ belongs with those brat nephews of Donald Duck's..." Lu pointed to Hard Luck, looking angry suddenly.

"Can I stay with you, Mike?" Hard Luck begged. "Next to Harley, you always keep me safe!"

"What do you mean stay with me?" Mike asked as she walked, carrying the duckling on her head. "You mean... Like a pet?"

"I hate to see you gone, 'cuz you're my best friend!"

"Aww..." Mike smiled at him. "Okay, Hard Luck, you can stay with me."

Cindy smiled, she thought this was so sweet.

"Isn't that sweet?" Lu rolled her eyes. "Can we move on already? This place reeks of green slime!"

"If you don't like this place, then how come you came?" Mike was annoyed with the 'princess'.

"Cuz I'm not letting these Nicktoons steal you from me!" Lu yelled, but she actually looked like she was about to cry. "Because... Because... YOU'RE THE ONLY FRIEND I EVER HAD!" she yelled before starting to cry.

"You don't have any friends, Lu?" Cindy asked.

"No, no one's ever been my friend, why do you think I was so sensitive when Hermione became Mike's friend!?" Lu struggled between tears. "I always wanted to be your friend, Mike, I was just so jealous that you got everyone's attention when we first met!"

"Lu, how come you didn't tell me this sooner then?" Mike frowned. "I would've understood..."

"I didn't want you to think I was pathetic," Lu looked to her with tear stained eyes. "I mean... You aren't nice to me most of the time..."

"That's because you weren't very nice to me," Mike said to her. "Treat people the way you wanna be treated... I might not remember her very well, but I remember my mom teaching me that. Lu, if you want... We can be friends..."

"Really...?" Lu asked, calming herself down.

"I'm sure she means it, Lu." Cindy said, smiling in between the tomboy and 'princess'.

"And I want to become your friend too, Lu," Hard Luck piped up. "If you want me to."

Lu smiled, cheering up and hugged them all. "So, where can we find this Otto Rocket?"

"I'm not sure..." Mike shrugged. "Let's keep go-OOF!" she bumped into someone. "I'm sorry, I... Reggie!?"

Reggie Rocket sat on the sidewalk and shook her head, then looked up. "Mike Mazinsky... W-What... What're you doing here!?" she asked, totally shocked.

"Who's that girl?" Hard Luck asked.

Mike helped Reggie up. "Hey..."

"Hey... What're you doing in Nickelodeon?" Reggie asked.

"I wanted to see your brother... I kinda wanted to see something..." Mike said, sheepishly looking away, trying to be friendly. "These guys snuck with me... So where is he?"

"I actually don't know, Mike," Reggie shrugged. "I was just about meet Arnold at the arcade with Gerald and Sid."

"Oh, my gosh, that's the most adorable duckling ever!" Reggie gushed in delight. "Can I hold him?"

Mike looked to Hard Luck. "That okay with you?"

Hard Luck smiled, then jumped into Reggie's open hands. "Howdy!"

"Aw, you're really cute." Reggie smiled.

Mike and Cindy smiled at this as Hard Luck played around in Reggie's hands.

Reggie laughed, then checked her watch. "Ooh, I'm gonna be late..." she handed Hard Luck back to Mike. "See ya guys later, hope you don't get caught!" she called before running off to the Nick Arcade.

"I like her, Mike," Hard Luck smiled. "Who was she?"

"Otto's sister, he can't be too far now..." Mike said, determined to find Otto. "Come on, guys!" she went off with the duckling and other girl.

Lu followed them, but she seemed more interested in finding the boy she had ran into.

* * *

They kept going until they saw Twister, Sam, and Otto at the Shore Shack.

"Hey, guys!" Mike greeted.

"Hey look, guys, Marsha is back!" Twister sounded happy.

"Twister, my name is Mike!"

"Right, sorry, Mariah."

Mike grunted, rubbing her head, then smiled softly. "Otto..."

"Mike..." Otto couldn't believe he was seeing Mike after all this time, he never thought he'd actually see her again. "I... I can't believe it's really you..." he walked to her, seeing it was truly her.

"It's me... I really missed you."

Hard Luck was sitting on top of Mike's head. "Hello, Mr. Stranger."

"TALKING CHICKEN!" Twister screeched. "EVERYBODY PANIC!"

"Calm down, it's just Hard Luck," Mike explained with a smile. "He's my new duckling friend."

"I wish Dad would let us have a pet, but after the shark pup incident, I can't..." Otto scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah, do any of you know where that boy with the scar on his right eye went?" Lu asked, looking around. "Umm... He owes me money."

"You mean Manny?" Otto looked to her. "He's at the Nick Arcade."

"Thanks!" Lu then suddenly left.

Hard Luck chuckled, pointing to Otto's red dredlocks. "Your hair looks funny, Mr. Stranger."

Cindy glanced to Lu as she left.

Otto chuckled. "You're funny, little duck."

"Hey, Mike, who's your friend?" Sam asked, looking to Cindy. "Is she on your show too?"

"This is Cindy," Mike introduced. "She's a helper for the Cartoon Cartoon Fridays studio."

"Hi, Cindy." Sam greeted.

"Hey... Umm... 'Squid'...' Cindy greeted, knowing they all called him that.

"You can call me Sam if you want," Sam chuckled. "You know Twister?"

"Yeah..." Cindy then looked to the slow boy of the Rocket Power quartet. "Hi, Twister..."

"Hi, Cynthia." Twister greeted.

"It's Cindy."

Hard Luck sat on Twister's head then. "And I'm Hard Luck Duck!"

"Hard Luck... I like that..." Twister smiled.

"The one name you can get right," Sam rolled his eyes, but then smirked. "Except for maybe Angelica Pickles or Lil DeVille..."

Twister blushed. "What're you talkin' about?"

"You know..." Otto added in the teasing.

Mike had a little laugh. Hard Luck also giggled.

"This is the most adorable duckling ever," Twister smiled. "Am I right, guys?"

The others laughed a little, but smiled anyway.

"Mike, why are you here?" Otto asked the tomboy in warning. "You could get in a lot of trouble."

"I just had to see you..." Mike explained. "I've been thinking... I haven't stopped thinking about you since I went home..."

"Otto hasn't stopped thinking about you either, Mackenzie," Twister cut in. "He delivered roses to you one time."

Mike smirked. "I know..."

"Well, well, look here, we got more dweebs." a voice said.

Everybody turned around to see Twister's bullying older brother.

"What do you want, Lars?" Otto narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"I wanna see what you dorks are talkin' to." Lars chuckled.

"This guy reminds me a lot of Kevin." Mike murmured to herself, she had not met Lars when she first came to Nickelodeon.

Hard Luck wasn't aware of the bullying, he was just an innocent child. "Howdy!"

Lars grabbed the duckling with a sick grin. "A talking duck... Weird, but I know what I'm having for dinner tonight: duck soup!"

"Heeey, let him gooo!" Cindy whined.

"Who's this, _Maurice_?" Lars chuckled to Cindy. "Your girlfriend?"

"Leave Cassandra and Hard Luck alone!" Twister looked angry.

"Put the duck down, Lars!" Otto sneered.

"Why should I?" Lars laughed. "It's duck soup for dinner!"

Lars and his friends laughed as they were about to leave with Hard Luck.

"You better do what he says..." Mike hissed.

Lars looked back, glaring at her. "And if I don't?"

"You'll wish you never met me..." Mike said, her eyes turned blood red and her fangs popped out, but no one else but Lars and his goons saw it.

Pi looked scared. "We better do what she says, Lars."

"No way, I'm takin' this duck, ain't no magic trick gonna work." Lars scoffed.

"Is it time to play?" Hard Luck asked Lars and his goons, innocently.

Lars smiled deviously. "Sure it is."

"Yay! What game are we playing?"

"It's called 'Cook the Duck'."

"Nooo..." Mike grabbed Hard Luck and tied him in her pigtails over her head. "It's called... RUN!" she called before running with Cindy.

"HEY, GET BACK HERE!" Lars yelled out.

Hard Luck laughed as he was enjoying his ride with his wings in the air. "This is fun, Mike! Are we winning?"

"We are now." Mike smirked up at the duckling.

Lars looked to his goons. "What're you guys standin' around for!? **GO GET THAT DUCK!** "

His friends nodded and ran with him to capture Hard Luck.

* * *

"Oh, look, Mike!" Hard Luck called as he saw Lars's friends accompanying him. "More people are playin' too. Hey, guys, we're winnin'!"

"Ugh... I wish Harley was here..." Mike grumbled.

* * *

There was a vampire on the rooftop of a building with a little girl by his side. Bullies... The vampire couldn't stand bullies, especially the ones who bothered his little friend.


	5. Amor Caliente

Meanwhile, Lu walked into the Nick Arcade and looked around, whistling innocently, passing Truman X, the 'Rats crew, and Gaz Membrane. "Where is he...?" he then saw the boy named Manny she was looking for, but with a blue-haired girl with red goggles. "There he is! But... Who's he with?" she frowned, could that girl had been a girlfriend he already had?

"So, you must be Lu," the blue-haired girl noticed the island girl wandering in the arcade. "I'm Frida Suarez, Manny's best friend."

"Oh..." Lu blinked. "Um... Are you guys dating?"

"Dating!?" Frida couldn't help but laugh. "No way! I like Manny, he's like a brother to me, but we're too much like brother and sister, that'd be totally weird..."

Manny looked over and then smiled. "Oh, hey, Lu."

"You know my name?" Lu was shocked that her new crush somehow found out her name.

"Don't you remember?" Manny blinked. "You told me your name."

"Oh... Right..." Lu smiled sheepishly, turning red slightly.

"Guys, guys!" Timmy Turner rushed over to Manny and Frida. "They just plugged in a new two-player game, whoever can win it gets their name on the bathroom wall!"

Manny looked to the island girl. "Wanna play?"

Lu looked sheepish and stared at the floor. "I never played a video game before..."

"What? Never?!" Manny was shocked, then took Lu's hand. "Man, I gotta teach ya!"

Lu blushed at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Og and his helpers were getting close to Nickelodeon.

"It's 4:00, hurry, guys!" Og called.

"More wind power, Kaitlin!" Maxwell commanded.

"Bossy boots!" Kaitlin scoffed as she tried to make the boat go as fast as she could, which wasn't by much. "It won't go any faster!"

"What do we do!?" Eddy panicked.

"We just have to let nature take its course..." Og sighed.

There was a giant wave coming up.

"Aw, crap!" Kaitlin yelled out as they were about to be ambushed.

Sledgehammer used his tail as a running motor to escape the big wave.

"That's impossible," Og said, shocked. "The motor shouldn't go faster than 50 miles and right now, we're going 70 miles."

"What happened?" Maxwell asked.

"You guys owe me big time for this!" Sledgehammer called as they were getting to Nickelodeon a little quicker to dodge the wave, but they would still take several minutes to make it there.

* * *

Lars grinned as he, Pi, Animal, and Sputz had cornered everyone. Cindy hid behind Mike, this looked like the end.

Suddenly, seven-year-old Mina Harper dropped down, shocking the boys, but thye weren't afraid of her, just shocked she suddenly came down. "I think you bullies oughta leave!" she threatened them.

"No way, pipsqueak, mind your own business!" Lars pushed Mina down. "I'm trying to get that duck!"

Mike growled.

"I'm gonna tell my best friend on you!" Mina growled.

"Oh, go ride a Pegasus back to Pony Land, brat!" Lars laughed with his friends.

The goons kept laughing until Vlad appeared behind them, bearing his sharp and deathly fangs.

"Uhh... Lars?" Pi asked, shaking at the sight of a vampire.

Lars kept laughing, then looked annoyed. "What!?" he then saw Vlad and his eyes widened. "V-V-Vampire!"

"Holy crap!" Animal cried.

"Don't let me catch you boys pushing around my friends again!" Vlad hissed in their face.

"We're outta here, vamonos, boys!" Lars called, running with his friends, screaming and nearly crying for their mothers. "AND STAY AVAY!" he yelled, then looked calmly to the little girl he was close to. "Are you alright, Mina?"

"Yeah..." Mina smiled at him, then looked to Mike, Hard Luck, and Cindy. "Are _you_ guys okay?"

Cindy was still shaking and looked very pale in shock. "V-Vampires are real..."

"I sure am gonna miss playin' with 'em..." Hard Luck frowned as Lars and his friends were gone.

Vlad sniffed the air. "That's funny... Vhy do I smell something... There's like... A verevolf around here..."

"Werewolves?" Mina and Cindy asked.

"But there's no werewolves," Mina looked up to her best friend. "Are there, Count?"

"I smell vun, but I see none..." Vlad said sharply.

"I'm sure it's nothing, Count..." Mina soothed him.

"He's your friend?" Cindy asked, a little shaky.

"Yeah," Mina smiled. "We're best friends!"

"Phew!" Mike wiped her forehead in relief, then whispered. "That was close."

"Hi, Mike!" Mina beamed to the tomboy.

"Hey, Mina," Mike smiled. "What's up?"

"Hi!" Hard Luck quacked.

"Hi," Mina smiled to the Cartoon Network natives. "What are you guys doing here?"

* * *

"Mike, there you are," Otto rushed over, catching his breath. "Man, you run pretty fast... Is the little duck okay?"

"Hi, Mr. Stranger." Hard Luck smiled at him.

Otto chuckled at that. "Just call me 'Otto'."

"Okay... Otto..." Hard Luck chuckled.

"That dude has the cutest laugh ever, right, Cathy?" Twister smiled.

Cindy rolled her eyes at Twister.

"Mike, I still can't believe you're back..." Otto said to the tomboy. "Did you leave Eddy?"

"Don't get me wrong, I've loved Eddy since we first met... But once I met you... I feel like I might like you..." Mike sighed with her eyes shut, placing her hands over her heart.

"Oh, Mike," Otto hugged her. "I always thought about you."

Mike smiled as she hugged Otto back.

Twister looked confused. "Otto, I didn't know you liked Myrtle!"

Otto and Mike glanced at him, nearly narrowing their eyes.

"What?" Twister got defensive. "What'd I say?"

"Amateur." Cindy facepalmed.

Hard Luck decided to sit on Otto's shoulder. "Are we gonna get somethin' to eat? I'm starvin'!"

"How 'bout the Krusty Krab?" Otto offered, then smiled to Mike, knowing the relationship. "I bet SpongeBob will be happy to see you!"

"Okay." Mike smiled, she kind of had a craving for Krabby Patties once she came here.

Cindy looked around. "Has anybody seen Lu?"

* * *

 _ **The Nick Arcade...**_

Manny and Lu were still playing their game at the Nick Arcade, they were at the final boss level.

"Oh, Manny, I can't do it!" Lu cried. "We're gonna lose because of me!"

"Don't think that, Lu, just focus," Manny coached. "We're gonna win... We're gonna win..."

Lu bit her lip, looking anxious as she kept hitting the buttons and twisting the joystick.

"Come on, you guys, you can do it!" Frida cheered on her best friend and her possibly new friend.


	6. Going Home To That One

Og, Kaitlin, Maxwell, and Eddy were wandering the streets of Nickelodeon, then saw flashing from the Nick Arcade and saw people in it. Maybe they saw Mike or Cindy.

"Let's go in here and ask for help." Og suggested before they went in together.

Eddy walked up to Frida. "Excuse me..."

Frida turned to see him. "Yeah?"

Eddy blushed suddenly. "What a cutie pie..." he whispered, seeming to now forget all about his history with Mike.

"Have you seen two girls named Mike and Cindy?" Og asked.

"A girl named Mike?" Frida never heard of such a thing. "Umm... I don't think so..."

Og then noticed his cousin. "LU!"

"What? Og!?" Lu was shocked. "What're you doing here!?"

"What am I doing here?" Og gaped at her. "What are _you_ doing here!?"

"I'm beating a video game with Manny!" Lu said as it looked like the game was about to end.

"Where are Mike and Cindy?" Maxwell asked.

"How should I know?" Lu asked as she never took her eyes off the screen until they would end the game.

"So boy-I-don't-know-yet," Frida said to Eddy. "Wanna hang out?"

"Umm... Okay..." Eddy looked less worried about Mike and now interested with Frida.

"We don't have time, we have to get Mike and Cindy and bring them back home!" Kaitlin sounded urgent. "It's almost 7:00!"

"Kaitlin's right, we need to go!" Og added.

* * *

Finally, Manny and Lu beat the game together.

"We won?" Lu was surprised. "We won... WE WON!" she then cheered.

"Hey, Og boy, let me, Courage, and Yoink find Mike," Sledgehammer spoke up, tugging on Og's loincloth. "We can track her scent in five minutes."

Timmy blinked. "Did that possum just talk?"

"YOU'RE shocked about talking animals?" a green cat that was with Timmy and a pink cat laughed.

"Shush!" the pink cat hissed at him.

"Hurry... We can't risk being out of Cartoon Network any longer..." Og told the animals.

"Got it," Sledgehammer nodded, turning to Yoink and Courage. "Come on, boys!"

Courage looked worried while Yoink looked determined. The arcade owner was congratulating Manny and Lu while there was a girl in the background, looking angry and she stormed off into the shadows without being seen.

"Cosmo, Wanda," Timmy whispered to the cats. "Do you know what type of animal that is?" he pointed to Yoink.

"Maybe he's a fellow fairy godparent." Cosmo shrugged.

"I'm not sure, sport, but he seems friendly enough." Wanda smiled at her secret fairy godchild.

* * *

Mike was sharing a root beer float with Otto, she was wondering if she probably liked Otto more than Eddy now, but how could she break it to him that she loved a Nicktoon and not a fellow Cartoon Cartoon?

"Could I take a drink of your root beer, Mike?" Hard Luck asked politely.

"Sure... Just don't overdo it, little buddy..." Mike said, allowing him to come down.

"Okay, Mike." Hard Luck smiled as he came down and drank some of the root beer.

"Cute little duckling," Otto smiled. "Is he yours?"

"Sort of," Mike said with a smile. "He kinda found me."

"Sounds like Donnie with the Thornberry family." Cindy commented.

"You like Mike, dontcha, little guy?" Otto asked the duckling.

"Uh-huh, she's the best friend I've had since I first met Harley and I've known him since I was a hatchling!" Hard Luck smiled. "And he found me all alone when I was the last egg hatched in the Bayou back home, my mama, brothers and sisters left without me!"

"That's awful." Cindy frowned.

"Why would your own family leave you?" Otto added. "That's totally wrong of them to abandon you like that..."

"They probably didn't mean to..." Hard Luck shrugged. "They probably thought I was a bad egg."

"Well, we're still your friends, right, Otto?" Mike smiled.

Hard Luck looked at him too. "Are we friends, Mr. Otto?"

"Sure, I always wanted to be friends with a duck." Otto chuckled.

"Hooray!" Hard Luck giggled.

"You know, your giggling is adorable."

"Really?"

Otto smiled, petting the duckling.

"So Otto, how are your sister and Arnold?" Mike asked as she played with her straw.

"It's complicated for Arnold," Otto shrugged. "You won't believe just happened between him and Helga the other day."

"Really, what happened?" Mike asked. "Was it something bad?"

"Nah, I shouldn't tell..." Otto shook his hand slightly.

Cindy got bored and decided to read one of her books.

"Come on, Otto, please." Mike pleaded.

"I don't wanna get pounded, I think you should ask Helga if possible..." Otto rubbed his arm.

"Hmm... Fine..." Mike nodded, then saw Cindy with a book. "How on Earth did you get a book here!?"

"It was in my pocket..." Cindy said as she stared at the words, seeming to get lost in the book world, due to her love of them.

"That girl from Beauty and the Beast must be your ancestor or somethin'..." Mike murmured, looking distantly as she finished her half of the root beer float once Hard Luck finished his sample.

Hard Luck's stomach suddenly growled.

"You're hungry, aren't ya, little guy?" Otto asked, almost like a father figure for the orphan duckling.

"I haven't eaten since breakfast..." Hard Luck sighed.

Otto smiled, then looked to Mr. Krabs. "Could we get some cheese fries?"

"Certinatly," the cheap crab smiled, then went off. "SPONGEBOB! ORDER OF CHEESE FRIES FOR MIKE MAZINSKY AND FRIENDS!"

Cindy looked over to the sad squid in the line with the other people wanting to eat. "Poor Squidward..."

"I'll pay you back, Otto." Hard Luck promised.

"Oh, you don't have to do that, little guy." Otto smiled.

"What are cheese fries anyway?" Hard Luck asked.

"Well... They're fries... With cheese..." Mike explained as simply as she could. "They're really good."

"I hope I like 'em then." Hard Luck smiled, this was the most fun he ever head, but he wished Harley were here, they were best friends after all.

* * *

There was a charge chant heard and everyone looked to the doors and saw that Courage was there, looking fierce.

"Whoa, a pink dog!" Twister was blown away.

"Courage?" Mike and Cindy looked surprised.

"Courage?" Otto asked, though confused.

"Hi, Courage!" Hard Luck smiled and waved.

Courage came over, dragging Mike and Cindy by their arms, looking angry.

Cindy looked at her watch. "Uh-oh... It's getting late..."

"Exactly!" Sledgehammer cut in. "You're all gonna be late for Cartoon Cartoon Fridays! Y'all can't just go wanderin' off like that! We've all been worried sick, especially Eddy!"

"Eddy's here...?" Mike flinched slightly.

"That possum just talked!" Twister flipped out over Sledgehammer.

Mike noticed it was dangerously close to 7:00 after all. "I'm sorry guys, I gotta go!"

"Mike, you can't leave yet!" Otto cried out.

"We don't have much of a choice." Cindy said to the Nicktoons as they were leaving.

* * *

Lu and Og were outside the Krusty Krab, waiting for Mike with Eddy, Manny, and Frida.

'How am I gonna tell Mike that I like Frida?' Eddy thought to himself.

'How am I gonna tell Eddy that I like Otto?' Mike was thinking to herself as soon as she saw the Ed she was really fond of.

"I'm sorry, Manny, but I gotta go back to Cartoon Network with my friends." Lu said to the boy she truly admired during her visit here.

"It's okay, Lu... I understand... Me and Frida will watch you tonight..." Manny said softly before hugging Lu tight and letting her go with the other Cartoon Cartoons.

Mike smiled at her friends, then looked confused. "Say... Where's Kaitlin and Maxwell?"

"Up here!" Maxwell's voice was heard.

Everyone turned to see Kaitlin, Maxwell, and Yoink in a new more faster boat.

"Hi, Mike!" Yoink waved.

"Dude, what kind of animal is that!?" Frida noticed Yoink.

"Nobody knows." Mike told Frida.

"Well... I guess we gotta go now..." Mike said to Otto.

Otto really didn't want Mike to leave again, but he had no choice. "I understand, Mike... Sam, Twister, Reggie and me will watch you on Cartoon Network tonight."

"I'm sorry we need to leave, but it's our duty." Og added.

"Yeah, and you _better_ not squeal to Weasel, kid." Lu glanced at Cindy like she was blaming the younger girl.

Cindy looked confused and pointed to herself nervously.

* * *

"I guess this is it, Frida." Eddy said to the blue-haired girl.

"Yeah... It was nice meeting you, Eddy..." Frida kissed him on the cheek before handing a piece of scrap paper. "And here's my number... Call me~"

Eddy turned red and took the paper, then looked to Mike nervously. "Uhh..."

"Nice to see you got yourself a new girlfriend, Eddy," Mike smiled, not even looking annoyed or mad. "That makes my news with Otto a little better."

Eddy smiled to her, glad she didn't go on a rampage.

"Call me..." Lu told Manny.

"Happily will." Manny smiled to her.

"Great, everybody's got a boyfriend or girlfriend 'cept me..." Cindy sighed as she folded her arms. "Well, I don't need one to be happy..."

Sledgehammer shed a few tears. "What a happy ending."

"I know, possum dude." Twister agreed.

"Come on, guys!" Maxwell called.

"Goodbye, Otto." Mike kissed his lips before going with the others.

Otto was a little shocked and then fainted in the middle of the streets.

"Must be his nap time!" Hard Luck called as he rode on Mike's shoulder to get back to Cartoon Network before it would be too late.

* * *

The Cartoon Cartoons waved before the boat went off with all of them on board and they went into the river.

The dark figure from the Nick Arcade was still in shadows as their eyes were shining red. "You'll be back, 'Lu', and when you are... I'll be there..." the dark figure came out, revealing to be Zoe Aves. "I... Will be there..."


	7. Eddy or Otto?

With that, the boat was on its way back, going as fast as possible in time for tonight's show.

Twister waved. "Bye, Hard Luck! I'll miss you, little duckling dude!" he then started to cry.

Reggie and Arnold walked over.

"What'd we miss?" Arnold asked.

"Oh, nothing much..." Sam said, looking back at the newly made couple.

* * *

 _ **Back in Cartoon Network...**_

Weasel arrived on the main stage. "Alright, everybody, it's time, let's get this show started!"

"One, two, three, four!" Dexter counted, summoning the Cartoon Cartoon Fridays theme song.

* * *

"Oh, no, it's starting!" Mike yelped.

"We're not gonna make it!" Cindy cried.

"Warp Speed!" Og called.

"You heard the man!" Maxwell called to his sister. "Move your fat butt!"

"What did you say, brat!?" Kaitlin hissed.

"No time for that!" Eddy yelled at them.

Mike looked up and her eyes turn red and her fangs popped up. "Move it, _I'll_ make this boat go fast!" she snarled.

Kaitlin and Maxwell worked together to make the boat keep going.

* * *

The theme song was just about over as the boat hit a rock, flinging them all out of the boat and making them fly into the studios and they all landed safely on the ground just as the theme song ended.

"Welcome to Cartoon Cartoon Fridays," Weasel introduced, then turned to smile at his young members. "And what an amazing entrance, Lu, Og, Kailtin, Maxwell, and Michelene with your What a Cartoon! friends!"

"Hey, where's Cindy?" Lu looked around.

Cindy yelled out as she kept flying and as Sarah was snootily walking along, Cindy crashed into her, Cindy wasn't hurt too much, but Sarah was now badly battered because of the impact. "Ugh... My head..."

"Hey, Weasel." Mike greeted casually.

"Hello, Mr. Weasel." Kaitlin, Maxwell, Sledgehammer, Hard Luck, and Yoink echoed.

"I'm impressed with your entrance," Weasel smiled. "I was about to ask Sarah to introduce the show, but maybe one of you would like to give it a shot. How about you, Kaitlin and Maxwell? How'd you like to be this week's Cartoon Cartoon Fridays hosts?"

Kaitlin and Maxwell looked eager, this looked like their big chance. They then looked over to Cindy and felt bad for her. Cindy had been in Cartoon Network for almost a year now and still struggled to fit in, but was getting there.

"Hey, Max, you think we should give Cindy a shot?" Kaitlin asked her brother, passing off their once in a life time opportunity.

"Mr. Weasel, could Cindy be this week's host?" Maxwell offered.

Weasel smiled. "I see nothing wrong with that... Come here, Cindy!"

"M-M-Me!? Oh, no, I couldn't!" Cindy backed away. "I-I'm too shy!"

"Come on, Cindy," Mike took her back to the main camera. "The show can't start!"

"Umm... Okay..." Cindy fiddled with her glasses nervously. "Coming up tonight at 7:00 is a brand new Johnny Bravo, followed by Ed, Edd, n Eddy and another Ed, Edd, n Eddy, it's all here on Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, here on Cartoon Network!" she announced the best she could, still very nervous that she did that and now the people at home were going to watch the Friday night show they loyally would watch.

* * *

"Eddy..." Mike came up.

"Mike..." Eddy did the same.

"I need to tell you something." the two said at the same time, this was a little nerve-wrecking.

Cindy looked between the two pre-teens.

"Mike... I-I like you... You know that..." Eddy said softly. "But... There's Frida... And..."

"I feel the same way about Otto." Mike nodded.

"What!?" Otto Osworth spoke up.

"Not you." Cindy whispered, shushing him, she wanted to see how this moment would play out.

"I... Don't want you to get upset, otherwise... Your brother will come after me..." Eddy said nervously.

"He won't, I promise," Mike soothed him. "I'll tell them tonight. I'm sorry we have to end this way."

"It's okay, Mike..." Eddy said softly. "I'm sorry we have to end this way too."

The two shared a sweet hug. Cindy sighed with a smile, but she still felt empty while everyone else had someone. Eddy had Frida, Lu had Manny, Mike had Otto, Arnold had Reggie, Otto Osworth had Little Suzy...

* * *

"Michelene," Weasel came up. "Could I speak to you for a moment?"

"Oooohhh, you're in trouble..." Jimmy smirked.

Mike whacked Jimmy in the face while going to Weasel. "Umm... Yes, sir?"

"I saw that you had went to Nickelodeon..." Weasel told her, firmly at first.

"Weasel, I'm so sorry, don't punish the others, punish me." Mike sacrificed herself.

"I'm not angry, just a little disappointed," Weasel folded her arms. "I heard you once heard your biological sister Jennifer may live in Nickelodeon?"

"Yes, she does..." Mike said with a sigh. "I haven't met her yet though... She works in the local mall with her friends."

Jimmy grinned, it looked like Mike was busted.

"I'm a little angered you went to Nickelodeon, but I won't punish you... In fact, I think I should lift the ban of Channel Hopping," Weasel said then, gently. "But... You'll have to clean up the studio tonight before you leave."

Mike nodded, that was fair, at least it wasn't a horrible punishment. "Thank you so much, Weasel."

"Of course, Michelene... I'm not mad, just disappointed." Weasel assured her before going off.

Cindy wlked over the tomboy. "You okay, Mike?"

"Yeah, I am... Excuse me... I need to go outside."

"Why?"

"Sorry, Cindy, it's private."

Jimmy kept laughing. "You got in trouble!"

Mike ignored Jimmy, walking out.

"Please be quiet." Cindy narrowed her eyes at Jimmy.

"No way," Jimmy ignored her. "What's wrong, Michelene? Did you get kicked out? I hope you did!"

Mike growled. "Shut up, Jimmy."

"Or what?"

Mike just walked off to go be alone.

"Why do you have to be such a pain?" Cindy was very infuriated with Jimmy. She rarely showed anger or hostility toward anyone, but Jimmy and Sarah often pushed her buttons more than anyone else that she's met in Cartoon Network.

"Shut up, newbie." Jimmy growled to her.

"Hey, girly boy, how 'bout you go back to playin' with your dolls?" Sledgehammer scowled.

Cindy smirked as she walked off with Sledgehammer while Jimmy looked angered, he wished Sarah would wake up. "Come on, Sledge, my mom packed me some strawberries for a snack."

"Oh, boy!" Sledgehammer left with her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mike was outside, looking up at the full moon and sighed.

A long black-haired young woman who looked youthful as a young teenager with a white dress came by and saw Mike. "Little one... Whatever is the problem? It's Friday night... You should be with friends..." she smiled down, having an angelic voice.

"Huh?" Mike turned around. "Wait... Who are you and how did you get here?"

"Let's just say I know a big deal about you," the female smiled. "What's on your mind, sweetie?"

"Well, I went to Nickelodeon because I like this boy, his name is Otto Rocket but, I like Eddy too..." Mike explained the best she could to this stranger.

"I see..."

"What should I do..." Mike felt very lost. "I-I mean... I liked Eddy when I first met him, I mean, when I first met him, I kinda like Kevin, but then i realized Kevin's a total jerk... I've dated Eddy for a year until I accidentally went to Nickelodeon and then I met Otto Rocket... I mean... What do I do?"

"What does your heart tell you, honey?" the female asked. "Does Eddy have someone else for himself while you have this Otto Rocket?"

Mike looked at the female, then remembered that Eddy was now in love with Frida. "Some girl that Lu met told me her name is Frida."

"Well, dear... I know you'll miss Eddy, but perhaps this Otto boy will mend your broken heart and Frida can mend this Eddy's..." the female soothed.

Mike looked to her. "You're right... I guess either way, we'll ALL be happy." she smiled then.

The female smiled back.

"I better go," Mike stood up with a smile and started to walk off. "Oh, wait, what's your name?" she looked behind herself, however, the mysterious female was gone. "Who was that...?" she muttered.

"MIKE! You're on in five!" Cindy's voice called from inside the studio.

"Oh, gosh, I gotta go!" Mike zipped off to return to the set.

The female watched from afar as Mike shut the studio doors behind her. "I know you'll do what's best for everybody, Mike... My daughter..." she whispered as Mike went to work.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


End file.
